


blood for the blood god

by itbelynx



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Character Death, Father Figures, Gen, Post War Arc, Set in the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29206140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbelynx/pseuds/itbelynx
Summary: Technoblade never dies!!!Right?
Relationships: Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	blood for the blood god

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first dreamsmp fic pls go easy on me,,,

The rain was coming down hard, like needles against his skin. He could feel the blood drip down his face and felt the rain soak his coat and shirt. His armor was mostly ruined. Bodies piled around him, the closest one having just fallen from the tip of his pickaxe. The pigman turned, looking for any other assailants. He made eye contact with Tommy. 

“Techno, stop-”

“This stops if you stop, Tommy. I can do this all day.” 

The kid took a step back, holding his shield up and mostly hiding behind it. Techno pointed his pickaxe at him, studying the boy’s body for another battle. 

“Techno. Enough.” 

This was a new voice. He turned and saw the soaked form of Phil standing there. His sword was also drenched in blood and his wings looked messier than usual.  _ Had he tried to fly here? _

__ “Phil, this doesn’t concern you. Get out of here.” 

“No.” 

They stood and stared at each other a moment. 

“Please, Techno. Don’t risk your life anymore. Retire. Come home. I can’t-” the older man broke off. 

The man gripped his weapon, looking away from the other, focusing instead on Tommy again. “You think you’ve got what it takes to take me down, kid? How many of your guys have I killed? You wanna join them? You think I won’t hesitate to kill you just because you and I have history? You betrayed me, Tommy. You tossed me aside like I was nothing. You keep talking about how people are important, but you have never once seen me as one. I’m just the Blade.” 

“Techno, you-”

“No! We’ve been through this before. I have always been there for you, but you have never been there for me, Tommy.” He lowered his weapon, his shoulders falling. “Run, Tommy. Run away, far from here. Never let me catch you anywhere near me or my land. I won’t hesitate to kill you where you stand.” 

Techno turned away from him, walking towards Phil, who was smiling. 

“Let’s go ho-”

“LOOK OUT!”

The movement was so fast but also slow motion. Phil’s wings had expanded, and despite the fact that they were still in ruin from the explosion of L’Manburg, the man still appeared to soar as he moved towards Techno. But he was too late. The arrow pierced his armor and sank deep into his back. He tried to speak but blood escaped his mouth instead as he crumpled into the dirt. 

“Phil, I-”

“Get the  _ fuck _ out of here, Tommy, before I kill you myself.” 

Techno tried to focus on what was happening. He felt himself being picked up, though he knew he was far too heavy for Phil to carry anymore. He looked up to see Phil still trying. The man was clearly struggling. Was he trying to use his wings to help? He knew better than anyone that those didn’t work anymore. 

“Stay with me, Techno…” 

“Phil, it’s-”

“Shut up.” The man gave him a look that Techno had only seen once before. 

“Just… Don’t struggle so much. I can still walk,” he said, mostly lying. 

Phil didn’t answer, but did put him back on the ground. It was hard to tell if Phil believed his lie or if he was just going to lie as well. He made Techno use him as a walking partner, though, with his arm around the older man. They moved together in mostly silence, the only sound being the leaves and branches that crunched under their boots, and their heavy breathing. Thankfully at this point, the rain had stopped.

Eventually, they saw the light from Techno’s house. He smiled. Maybe he wouldn’t die. 

As if on cue, his hubris came to call. He took one step and crumpled to the ground once more. He cursed. Is this what the blood god wanted? His blood after all this time? After the meal he had given them with all those bodies, now they clamor for his soul?

“Techno, get up!” Phil exclaimed, trying to pull him up again.

“I… I can’t, Phil.” Techno looked up the man, as he lay on his side. 

“Techno… Please, don’t do this. Please. I can’t lose you, too. Not after Wilbur…” Phil was openly weeping, hands still trying to pull him up but not gaining any progress. He knelt next to him. 

“Can you take the arrow out? I wanna look up at the stars.” 

Phil nodded, and after a very painful moment, the arrow was removed and he helped Techno move to his back with his head in Phil’s lap, who was now petting the pigman’s hair. 

“I should have been faster… I’m so sorry-”

“It’s not your fault, Phil. I know you blame yourself for what happened with Wilbur. But, this is different. You didn’t kill me. You let me have a peaceful moment before the end. You let my last moments be serene, as opposed to the violence that most of my life has been.”

Phil sniffed, unable to help the tears. “What am I supposed to tell Ranboo?” 

Techno sighed, grimacing at the pain that it caused him. “Tell him that I fought well. Tell him that it was just a lucky shot. You guys know better than anyone that it would be something stupid or lucky that would have been the thing to take me down.” 

That made Phil chuckle a little, which Techno prided himself in being able to do. 

“Thank you. For always being there for me.” 

“Of course, Techno. I know I haven’t been the best father figure-”

“No, but you have been a great dad.”

They shared a smile. Then Techno’s smile faded. 

“I didn’t expect it to feel like this,” he said softly. “ _ I  _ didn’t expect to feel like this.” 

“Cold?”

“Scared.”

There was a quiet moment between them as Phil moved some hair out of Techno’s face. “There’s no reason to be scared. As you said, this is a peaceful moment. You’re safe here. I’m right here and I promise that nothing bad is gonna happen as long as I’m by your side.” 

He smiled. “That is a comfort…” 

Techno looked beyond Phil, towards the sky where the rain clouds had parted just enough to let him see the stars that twinkled, almost welcoming him. He reached out for them and was greeted in their warm embrace that then turned into Wilbur and Schlatt. He wasn’t expecting them to hug him, but he hugged them back all the same. He turned back to see Phil clutching his dead body. 

“I’ll see you soon, cowboy.”


End file.
